Hollywood Meets The Alphablocks
Hollywood Meet's The Alphablocks Is An American-British Animated TV Show That Aired On Sattelight Television (STV). Once the Alphablocks discover that whenever they make a word it comes to life, many new adventures in Alphaland can be created. This is meant to help preschool children with learning the alphabet, spelling, reading and writing. Letter Blocks A Voice: Joan Carter She likes to sing and help the other vowels. She has lots of chickenpox and apples keep falling on her head. In "A's Loud Prank" (1981) she discovered a red clown nose and played jokes on all of the other Alphablocks. B Voice: Dan Atsworth She plays the bass guitar and is D's younger sister. C Voice: Dan Atsworth The only letter who performs stunts. She wears goggles and makes cracks in the ground. She is K's sister. She often worries why she's even a letter because she makes the same sound as K. D Voice: Dan Atsworth He is a proper cube shape and he plays the drum kit. He is B's older brother. His catchphrases include "Don't despair" and "Disaster!" E Voice: Joan Carter He is the busiest letter in the alphabet. His 'eh's echo from the megaphone he uses. He also becomes Magic E who is red with a top hat and a black ninja outfit to make the other vowels say their names. There is also Silent E. He has the same look as Magic E, but he does not wear a top hat. In "Sleep" all he wanted to do is to rest his sleepy head, but the other Alphablocks had other plans in mind. F Voice: Dan Atsworth She is into floating and blowing. She is designed like an astronaut with a small life-support backpack. She can fly about in the air or in outer space. Her 'ffff' sound is used to represent the sound of a rocket-pack attached to her. G Voice: Mark Tiwan She looks like a plant with flowers on her sides and grassy hair. Sometimes she drinks water, and when that happens her hair grows. H Voice: Mark Tiwan She likes to run, but she can get tired when running. Her 'h-h-h-h' sound is panting. I Voice: Dan Atsworth Her singing can be too loud sometimes but the Alphablocks really like her singing. She is also self-absorbed and thinks she is the most important letter (reflecting the use of 'I' to refer to oneself, or the first person). J Voice: Mark Tiwan She looks like a penguin, but thinks she is a jay bird. She thinks she can sing and fly like a real jay. K Voice: Mark Tiwan He likes to kick his football. He is C's brother. Sometimes he fights with her because the hard C makes the same sound as K. L Voice: Joan Carter She loves to sing songs with her 'luh-luh-luh' sound. She sings a special lullaby to help the others get to sleep. M Voice: Mark Tiwan He is dressed up as a chef and likes to eat things (even things that are not food) which makes him quite greedy. This can annoy the other Alphablocks. N Voice: Joan Carter He is quite stubborn and negative. He says "No" even if he means yes and speaks with a thick Scottish accent. In "Ants", A, P, T, and S were blaming him for nothing, which made him very upset. In "Little Red N" he faced a challenge when the dog, the cat, and the pig refused to help him make bread out of wheat. In "Band", he plays an N-shaped electric guitar. O Voice: Joan Carter He does not speak, only being able to make his "o" sound, but he likes to investigate lots of things with his magnifying glass. P Voice: Mark Tiwan She can appear and disappear by making a popping noise and it can scare the others when they are busy. She appears to be a pixie. She is very sweet and loves to helps her friends. Q Voice: Joan Carter She is an old green woman who dresses like a queen and wants to be quite quarrelling. She is also in love with U, which is who she also needs to make her 'qu' or 'q' sound, but he always runs away. R Voice: Mark Tiwan She looks like a pirate (reflecting the stereotypical "arrrrrr" pirate exclamation), and she has a tomboy personality. She has a habit of trilling the 'R''s in her words, which also reflects 'typical' pirate speech and her letter sound. S Voice: Mark Tiwan She resembles a beach ball. She can inflate and deflate and fly about. In "Clap" she became depressed when she questioned her status as a letter, because she makes the same sound as soft C. T Voice: Dan Atsworth He wears a monocle and has a white moustache. He really likes drinking tea. He says "t, t" when he is out of tea. He is one of the consonants who appears a lot. (In fact, he is the second-busiest Alphablock in Alphaland.) He refers to his name as "Tea". U Voice: Mark Tiwan He wears square glasses and is quite moody. He always runs away from Q (probably because she wants to be quite quarrelling). He usually says words like "unfair" or "unbelievable". V Voice: Dan Atsworth He is a racing driver who is very fast with his steering wheel and has feathers on his arms. His 'v-v-v' sound is his "vroom". W Voice: Paul Carter He cries when he gets hurt or when he is upset, causing floods everywhere. His 'w-w-w' sound is wailing. He refers to his name as his sound. X Voice: Dan Atsworth He is a superhero called The Exciting X who has X-ray vision. In "Plusman", he became Plusman when he accidentally hit his head on the ceiling, causing his letter shape to go all wonky and turn into a plus sign, and he turned red with a different personality. He then had the power to make compound words - putting two words together into one. In the same episode, he showed how he became Plusman with his laser by rotating his X the same way his letter shape did and made the compound word 'lunchbox'. Y Voice: Paul Carter He is the youngest Alphablock after O and the only consonant who can make a semivowel sound (see Series 1, Episode 4). He perseveres even if he has trouble doing things. Z Voice: Paul Carter He is the oldest Alphablock with a walking stick (cane) and can sleep almost anywhere (reflecting the "zzz" sound commonly used to represent the sound of sleeping or snoring in comic books). Aditional Characters: * Birthday Girl (J. Carter) * Cowboy (Tiwan) * Singing Cow (Atsworth) * Puppy (Tiwan) * Female Cat (J. Carter) * Rats (All) * Bats (All) Episodes See: List Of Hollywood Meets The Alphablocks Episodes Animation Season's 1-13 Were Hand Drawed, Season's 14-19 Were Animated By Akom DVD Releases All 19 Seasons Were Released On DVD. See Also Alphablocks - The 2010 Reboot. Category:1970s Animated Series Category:1980s Animated Series Category:1990s American television shows Category:1974 American Television Premiers Category:1993 American Television Finals